mama
by Alone-but-happy
Summary: sakura x jun pairing. kind of tragedy type i guess well it is supposed to be touching when a child goes on stage to say her piece everyone falls silent


This isn't my idea... Got it from one of the passage of my Chinese exam. I swear I almost cried during the exam (I hope i do the story idea justice though). I don't own anything in this story (not even the story idea plot) just thought it would make a good story (I hope you would like it)

Just so you know, I'm writing from a reader POV abt jun x Sakura and the child they[which I made up]

[reader POV]

It was one of those events where parents were invited over. The objective of the event: let the mother of the child understand what their child thinks of them.

Everyone gathered at the hall for the event. Parents sitting in neatly lined rows of chairs as each parent patiently waited for their child to appear on stage to say their say. One came up and then another one. All telling about the kind caress, sweet touches, loving kisses and much loved actions bestowed upon them. I slowly felt myself tuning out from the stage, falling into dreamland. Every single child is saying almost exactly the same thing and I find myself hoping for the event to end.

"mama does not smile"

The soft chatter within the hall turned into silence instantaneously and I felt myself tumbling back into reality. _Did I just heard what I think I heard?_

"mama does not pick me up after school"

The silence that have enveloped the room was deafening. I felt myself focusing on the little child standing on the stage. It was a small boy. About 7 years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a clean shirt which was slightly oversized. The pants that reached down to his feet was black in colour. His expression was extremely calm as if this treatment he got from his mother was totally normal. It almost look as if he had block off all kind of feelings towards the world

"mama does not talk to me at all."

I heard several muffled gasp of fury, sympathy and even shock from within the crowd. How could such a mother even exist?

"mama does not praise me, she does not give me kisses at night before I go to sleep"

_Isn't that being too a little to strict_? I could see mothers turning their heads trying to find the mother of this child that had such harsh treatment been inflicted upon.

"I am Leo Yamamoto. Mama is in hospital. They say she had become a vegetable. But I don't know what they mean. Isn't vegetable something you eat to make you become healthy and strong?So I don't think they mean that she is a vegetable to eat. But I know it means she is still alive in this world."

" When I tell her about school she would just stare at me. When I tell her about my good grades she just listen silently. When I kiss her on the cheek she doesn't seem to feel it. When I sing for her she isn't listening. When I read a book to her she does not hear it."

" I'm only allowed to see her on Sundays. But daddy gets to see her everyday. He loves her a lot. He would talk to her about me, about his work, about her family or friends all while holding onto her hand. Before he leave her, he would kiss her forehead. Every time he is there his face looks younger, his eyes seem brighter, his voice becomes softer, his touch is gentle. Sometimes he cry too when he thinks I'm not watching."

"without mama, daddy became sadder. Daddy tried to be stronger for the family. He learnt to cook, he learnt to sew, he learnt many things trying to fill the gap for me. Although daddy's cooking skills is not as good as mama. It is still good because daddy cooked it with love and effort. Although somethings daddy do can never be better than mama, I know it is okay because daddy put in energy to make things right for me."

"i love my daddy a lot. He is almost like mama to me. But daddy can never replace mama. But that is okay. Because mama and daddy are both very different. I don't hate mama because she never does anything for me. Because I know if daddy was the one at the hospital bed, mama would do the same as daddy had done for me. So mama I love you. Even though you are not here today, I know daddy will go back to you today and tell you. I hope one day you can get better and come back to us. So daddy and mama can live together again. So daddy will not be lonely at night."

"thank you"

With that the little child ended his little speech. I look around to see mothers around me crying silently into tissue papers. But what drew my attention was not them but this well dressed man in his mid years. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes were slightly red and I can see a faint blush on his cheeks. Tears were silently streaming down his face as he watched the little boy walk off the stage with a very gentle look filled with tender love for the child.

-the end-

How was it? I couldn't remember how the story was supposed to end though. So this is the basic idea of it. *sigh* I don't think it was as touching as the passage I read though. So much for doing the story idea justice. Oh well maybe review and tell me if I got the touching part right? Hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot though.


End file.
